Question: Ben is a farmer. He plants $6$ rows of potatoes in a field. Each row has $3$ potatoes. How many potatoes did Ben plant in the field?
The number of potatoes that Ben planted is the product of the number of rows that he planted and the number of potatoes planted in each row. The product is $6\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 3\text{ potatoes per row}$ $6\text{ rows of potatoes} \times 3\text{ potatoes per row} = 18$ potatoes